O Jogo do Leitinho
by TheGingerBoss
Summary: Os 5 cavaleiros vão jogar um jogo para passar o tempo. Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, Slash, Orgia, Sexo entre irmãos. Se não estiveres pronto para emoções fortes, não entres ;)


**O Jogo do Leitinho**

\- Orgia! – gritou Seiya – vamos fazer uma orgia!

O mundo estava finalmente em paz. Os cinco guerreiros podiam finalmente viver uma vida normal. A questão é que nenhum deles sabia o que era isso. Não sabiam fazer mais nada para além de lutar e não conheciam nada mais que guerra.

Os cinco estavam numa sala bem grande, onde havia uma mesa de carvalho bem no meio da mesma. Estavam sentados num sofá assistindo televisão quando Seiya propôs a ideia. Ao início todos acharam uma ideia absurda, mas nenhum podia negar que era o mais queriam naquele momento.

\- Hmm, não sei se me apetece – disse Hyoga cujo o único interesse que tinha naquela sala era o colega de cabelo verde. Infelizmente Shun tinha seus olhos focados no irmão.

\- Não sejas cortes Hyoga, vai ser divertido – disse Seiya tentando dar a volta ao loiro.

Shiryu que até ao momento tinha estado quieto disse: - tenho uma ideia melhor, vamos fazer um jogo!

\- Um jogo?! Mas somos o quê, crianças? – questionou Ikki mostrando o seu desprezo pela ideia.

\- Irmão, vamos ouvir qual a ideia do Shiryu e depois decidimos.

\- Obrigado Shun – sorriu Shiryu – eu tenho um baralho de cartas especial com cinco naipes. Cada um de nós representará um naipe. Seiya representa a Terra, Ikki o Fogo, Hyoga o Ar, Shun o Trovão e eu a Água. Cada carta para além do naipe tem um número. Imaginemos que o número 2 representa beijar. Se o Seyia tira a carta 2 de Trovão, significa que tem de beijar o Shun.

\- Como se fosse preciso isso para te beijar gato – disse Seiya piscando o olho para um muito corado Shun.

\- E o que representa cada número? – perguntou Hyoga irritado com a cena.

\- Logo descobres. Mas há mais uma regra! Sempre que alguém se vir, terá de o fazer para dentro de um copo. No baralho há uma carta branca. Quem apanhar essa carta terá de beber todo o leitinho do copo.

Apesar da regra pouco higiénica, todos sentiram seus sexos pulsar dentro das calças. Concordaram de imediato, apesar de todos bastante competitivos, queriam ver quem seria o felizardo a beber do copinho. Shiryu começou embaralhando as cartas.

\- Posso ser o primeiro a tirar? – perguntou Shun.

\- Claro que sim! – apressou-se Hyoga a responder, corando.

\- Eh Hyoga – sussurou Pégaso ao ouvido do amigo – aquele rabinho hoje vai ser meu – disse, deixando Hyoga furioso, querendo congelar o moreno logo no momento.

\- Vou tirar!

Shun tirou um 4 Água.

\- Que significa o 4, Shiryu? – questionou.

\- Que tal sentar no meu colo? – disse Shiryu, abrindo espaço entre as suas pernas para o rapaz de cabelos verdes. Andrómeda sentou-se de imeadiato ao colo do Dragão, sentindo o dragãozinho acordar atrás de si.

\- Bem, minha vez – disse Ikki – 2 Trovão. Irmãozinho, vamos beijar – chagando-se perto e beijando a boca do mais novo sem qualquer aviso. O mais novo aproveitava a oportunidade para se ir roçando no Dragão que lhe acariciava as nalgas.

\- Eh, eh, eh, minha vez! – disse Seiya bastante excitado com a cena, também querendo participar da sessão.

Tirou um 8 Terra.

\- Seiya, 8 é masturbar, e como tiraste o teu próprio elemento, parece que te terás de divertir sozinho – disse Shiryu, fazendo os colegas darem uma risada.

Já não eram miúdos e os paus estavam se desenvolvendo. Nenhum tinha um pau pequeno, mas de entre todos Seiya era o mais mediano. Começou a masturbar-se fortemente vendo os dois irmãos trocarem beijos molhados, enquanto o pau de Shiryu estava bem desperto nas calças.

Foi a vez de Shiryu. Tirou um 6 Trovão.

\- 6 é enfiar dedos. Achas que estás pronto, Shun? – perguntou Shiryu. Shun roçou o seu rabo bem no pau do Dragão, fazendo o mais perceber aquilo como um sim. Logo tirou as calças do mais pequeno e com ele ainda em seu colo começou a colocar um dedo. Shun gemeu.

\- Isso minha putinha, aguente – disse Ikki segurando o irmão pelo queixo – quando o meu pau estiver dentro de ti, vou-te rebentar todo.

Os três divertiam-se dentro daquela bolha de prazer, enquanto Seiya se masturbava cada vez mais fortemente observando a cena. Queria imenso participar daquela delícia. Hyoga, por contrário, queria Shun só para si, e vendo Andrómeda tão excitado, sentia-se impotente sobre aquela situação.

\- Hyoga, é a tua vez! – falou Shiryu introduzindo o segundo dedo em Sun.

Shun tirou um 7 Fogo.

\- Parece que me vais chupar – disse Fénix! Apesar de desejar o outro irmão, sabia que na área do pénis, Ikki era mais bem constituído. Não tinha uma pila tão grande como a dos colegas, mas era de longe a mais grossa.

Pôs-se de joelhos em frente a Fénix e começou a lamber as bolas, as laterais do pau, as primeiras gotas de sémen. Até começar a chupar, primeiro lentamente indo passo a passo, um pouco mais fundo. Neste ponto, Shun tinha três dedos preenchendo-o. Cavalgava nos dedos do Dragão, enquanto gemia.

Seiya não demorou muito para se vir. Masturbava-se muito, tinha o pau vermelho, vendo toda aquela cena. O Pégaso foi o primeiro a despejar para o copo.

\- Eh malta, não me posso juntar? – apesar de se ter vindo Seiya não queria perder nada da festa. Todos se riram do ato de desespero do colega.

\- Se quiser pode se juntar ao Cisne a chupar meu pau – disse Ikki.

\- Eheh, estava mais a pensar chupar o pau do Shun – pões seus olhos bem dirigidos Hyoga, que por momentos parou de chupar Ikki.

Shun já tinha compreendido os sentimentos de Hyoga, mas queria ser difícil. Era conhecido por ser um rapaz fácil, e queria que com Hyoga fosse especial. Apesar de tudo ele próprio gostava daquele patinho.

\- Hmm, que tal outro jogo? – propôs Shun – o Hyoga chupa o Ikki, o Seiya o Shiryu. Aquele que fizer o parceiro se vir primeiro, pode-me foder.

Os olhos de Hyoga brilharam. Era tudo o que mais queria, e só tinha de fazer a pila mais grossa que alguma vez tinha visto, cuspir leitinho. Nunca iria perder para Seiya.

\- Pégaso, achas que és capaz? – disse o Cisne, pondo o moreno à prova.

\- Hahah, se prepara para perder patinho.

Shiryu e Ikki se colocaram lado a lado. Shiryu tinha a maior pila de entre os cinco, enquanto Ikki tinha a mais grossa. Beijavam-se enquanto os outros dois cavaleiros se punham a postos. Shun por outro lado olhava para a cena. Tinha um pequeno vibrador que começara a por entre suas pernas. Antes de começaram, Hyoga olhou para Shun, vendo este lhe lançar um piscar de olhos. Sabia que aquele era o momento!

\- Hey Seiya, que tal aumentarmos a aposta? O que ganhar fode o Shun, o que perder é fodido pelo Shiryu e pelo Ikki.

\- Haha, prepara o teu rabinho, patinho – acenou Pégaso.

Começaram a chupar. Hyoga ia com calma, lambendo todos os recantos, desde as bolas, às veias, ao lado, à cabecinha. Ia pondo cada vez mais um pouco na pouco na boca, deixando o Fénix louco. Usava as mãos livres para ir brincando com as bolas do caveleiro laranja. Seiya por outro lado ia all-in. Enfiou o mais que pode na boca de uma só vez e sugou. Fazia um vai-vem rápido, mexendo a língua no pouco espaço que tinha na boca, o que o fazia engolir, as gotinhas de porra que se iam formando do pau do Dragão. Usava sua mão para o masturbar ao mesmo tempo que o chupava.

Hyoga não iria perder. Por nada iria perder aquela oportunidade que à tanto desejava: foder Shun. Colocou um dedinho na entrada de Ikki, e sem o mesmo notar, lançou seu Pó de Diamante, fazendo o maior ir à loucura.

\- Foda-se! Shun, passa-me o copo! – gritou Ikki. Nisto Ikki tirou o pão da boca de Hyoga e lançou todo o seu leitinho para dentro do copo, juntando ao de Seiya.

\- Parece que temos um vencedor – disse Shun, tirando o vibrador de dentro de si. Passou um dedo pelo leite dentro do copo, e o espalhou pelo seu rego, deliniando um caminho até à sua entrada. Deitou-se na mesa, deixando o seu buraquinho bem na direção do Cisne – preparado, Hyoga?

Hyoga nem piscou os olhos. Vou direto para Andrómeda e o beijou. Como queria aquilo. Como tinha sonhado com tudo aquilo. E agora era o momento. Colocou seu pénis bem na entradinha do mais pequeno, sem nunca desfazer o beijo.

\- Hey Seiya, como queres ser fodido? – questionou Shiryu. Pégaso sorriu. Nunca tido intenção de foder Shun, mas sabia que se não picasse o loiro ele nunca iria ter coragem de fazer aquilo acontecer.

Num pulo sentou-se no colo de Shiryu, deixando o dragão do Dragão bem no seu rego. Mexia-se para cima e para baixo, masturbando o Dragão, enquanto o beijava loucamente.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gemia Shun, que já estava sendo totalmente enrabado por Cisne.

Shiryu abriu as nalgas de Seiya e o começou a penetrar, enquanto este arqueava as costas.

\- Hhmmm, quero esse dragão todo dentro de mim – sussurava aos ouvidos de Shiryu, fazendo o mesmo se arrepiar, enquanto ia ponde seu pau cada vez mais fundo no cu de Seiya.

Com tudo isto Ikki observava a sessão, voltando a endurecer. Sabia que segundo a aposta deveria juntar-se a Shiryu para foder Seiya, mas vendo seu irmãozinho sendo tão aberto, só lhe dava mais tesão em foder o irmão. Foder a carne da mesma carne. Tantas vezes o tinha enrabado. Desde novos. O fazia sangrar de tão fundo foder seu cu, mas Shun sempre lhe sorria.

\- Hey Cisne, que achas de me juntar a ti para fodermos os dois essa putinha? – Hyoga não ficou muito feliz com o comentário de Fénix, mas Shun subiu aos braços do loiro e o beijou.

\- Só hoje! – disse Shun – depois serei todo seu. Para sempre!

Hyoga voltou a beijar Andrómeda e fez sinal a Ikki para se juntar. Ikki deitou-se no sofá, fazendo Shun deitar-se em cima dele. Shun sentou-se bem em cima do pau do irmão, enterrando-o todo dentro de si. No pouco espaço que ainda havia, Hyoga ia enfiando o seu, podendo ver o maior rosto de prazer na cara do amado.

Ao lado deles, Seiya cavalgava em Shiryu como um doido. Tinha toda a pila do Dragão enterrada em si. Sentia-se totalmente preenchido. Não imaginava como Shun aguentava com tudo aquilo dentro de si. Shiryu dava-lhe com força, espacando-o de quando a quando, deixando as bochechas do rabo de Pégaso bem vermelhinhas. Bateu-lhe com a pila bem na zona da próstata fazendo o cavalinho gemer bem alto.

\- Aahmm, vou-me vir! Passa o copo – e Seiya num movimento ninja, saltou de cima do dragão e pegou o copo, deixando-o bem no ponto para levar com o leitinho do Dragão.

Shun estava no seu mundo das maravilhas, sendo fodido pelos dois homens que sempre quis dentro de si. Ikki o puxava pelos cabelos. Lhe chamava nomes. Putinha. Cabrinha. Lhe dizia que o ia foder com tanta força que o pau o rebentaria por dentro e lhe sairia pela boca. Hyoga, pelo contrário, fazia tudo calmamente. Beijava-o. Dizia-lhe o quanto tinha desejado por aquele momento. Dizia-lhe tudo o que queria fazer com ele no futuro. Dizia-lhe que a partir daquele momento, aquela pila seria só dele.

Não durou muito para que ambos os três cavaleiros chegassem ao clímax. Seiya com o resto de pouca força de suas pernas, levou o copo perto dos colegas, fazendo os amigos juntarem todo o seu leitinho no copo, fazendo o mesmo começar a escorrer de tão cheio. Lambeu o que estava a mais no copo, beijando Shiryu de seguida.

Caíram exaustos no sofá.

\- O que vamos fazer com todo este leitinho? – perguntou Seiya esperando que o deixassem beber e que fossem continuar com todo o jogo.

\- Amanhã é outro dia Pégaso. Não te esqueças que ainda tens de ser fodido por mim e pelo Shiryu.

Riram.

Shun olhou para Hyoga. Amanhã o jogo seria só a três.


End file.
